


Goodnight

by Barnababy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnababy/pseuds/Barnababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments before they go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, self-indulgent piece. It might be ooc.

Atobe sighed. It wasn't the first time that Niou had worn his pajamas, but he continuously ignored Atobe's scoldings. It didn't bother him that his boyfriend wore his clothes, but the fact that they smelled like Atobe and would then smell like Niou, and he wouldn't be able to resist wearing them the next night once his boyfriend left. There was also the fact that Niou looked amazing in those light pink silk pajamas. They showed off the boy's collarbone and they fit perfectly, not too tight and not too baggy. It's like they were made for him. 

Rather than telling him off again, Atobe let his sigh speak for him. The sound alerted Niou, and he looked up from his book at his boyfriend, and smiled teasingly at the frown on his face. He patted the spot on the bed next to him, and with a chuckle he went back to reading.

Without a word, Atobe willingly sat down beside him, and rested his head on Niou's shoulder, looking at Niou's book but not really focusing on the words. He softly placed his hand on Niou's thigh, and the silver haired boy took the hint, moving his book to his left hand, and held atobe's hand with his right. They sat like that for a while, Atobe occasionally rubbing the other's hand with his thumb, and pointed out some parts of the text that he liked. 

Atobe got tired first. He gave Niou's hand a soft squeeze, then let go of it so that he could pull up the covers and slide underneath. The sheets were still cold, so he snuggled up to Niou, and busied himself by playing with the hem of his boyfriend's shirt. Once he got bored of waiting, he started making swirly motions on Niou's hip with his finger until he heard a laugh and a hand swatted his away.

Niou put his book away and turned off the bedside lamp, and joined Atobe under the covers. He poked his boyfriend in the side and stuck out his tongue. Atobe held the hand before it left his side and pulled Niou closer to him, entwining their legs together. He rested their clasped hands on Niou's hip. With his other hand, he played with his boyfriend's hair, swirling it around his finger.   
Smiling, Niou reached out and placed his hand under Atobe's cheek, letting his fingers sink into the dark hair. Atobe then looked at him, and they held each other's gaze for a moment, until Niou smiled softly and scooted in to give his rich boyfriend a kiss, because he seemed unhappy with the lack of attention. Seemingly in a better mood but still wanting more, Atobe went for the kiss the second time. And the third. He was happy after that, and let his head rest back onto his boyfriend's hand. They looked at each other, and without words, they said goodnight.


End file.
